Here We Go Again
by takingnames15
Summary: Rivals Saga story. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had my fair share of reviews telling me to expand the already humongous Hudson family, I've decided I'll do it...**

**Note: Takes place after 20 Year Reunion**

**Starring**

**Rachel and Finn: 36**

**Will: 15**

**Mark and Hannah: 13**

**Aaron: 11**

**Joey: 10**

**Coen: 9**

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again**

"I know I've asked you this like a hundred and five time Finn, but seriously, how do you live with six flippin' kids!" Puck asked Finn, everyone had exchanged numbers at the reunion and Puck and Finn were becoming good friends again.

"It's not that bad really, I mean Rachel obviously helps, she makes dinner for everyone, does most of the cleaning, and like tons of other stuff. My only big job is making sure the kids do their homework, and even then Rachel makes sure that I did a good job." he laughed. "The kids aren't little anymore either, they're all in school"

"But seriously, how do you ever sleep! Julia is on the phone I'll the freakin' time and she's only eleven!"

"Hannah is two years old then Julia and she goes and see her friends in person half the time, Julia can't be that bad"

"Oh but she is" Puck laughed. Finn heard his name being called, but not out of the phone.

"I gotta go Puck, Rachel wants me"

"Whatever dude, bye" Puck hung up.

Finn but the phone in the receiver "Rachel?" he yelled.

"I'm here!" she called barely loud enough for him is here. He followed her voice into the living room. She was lying on her stomach on the coach.

"What's up Rachel?" he asked going over to her a crouching down to stroke her hair. She turned on her side so Finn could see her face. It covered in tears and slightly red. Finn was alarmed, his wife was not a crier.

"What happened?" he asked softly, still stroking her hair.

"I can't do this again Finn" she whispered.

"What can't you do again?" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant Finn" she whispered.

Finn's eyes widened. "I, I, I'm sorry Rachel" he choked.

"I'm thirty-six years old Finn, I can't have another kid"

"You're not gonna..." he started horrified.

"No Finn, I'd never do that, but seven? I can't do this again!"

"Yes you can. You're Rachel Hudson and, and this baby will be half you, and it will be fine, and, and..." Rachel smiled slightly.

"It's okay Finn, it's okay, we'll be okay" she whispered, assuring herself more then him.

"How far..." he started.

"3 months" she whispered.

"That far?" he said surprised.

"I never guessed I could be, I thought I was sick"

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Finn groaned.

"At dinner" Rachel sighed.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm not" Rachel replied.

"But aren't you like, too old?" he asked.

"I'm not that old Mark" she sighed.

"A new baby" Coen smiled. "Now I won't be a baby anymore"

Rachel and Finn laughed."I guess you're right" Rachel smiled.

Maybe just maybe, they could handle one more kid.

* * *

**Well... did you like it?I need five reviews for the next chapter (It will skip to the birth) I already named the new Hudson so I'll be bummed if I don't get to right him/her. **

**Fact: You can have a kid at 36. I know people that have moms that had them even older then that.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go Again**

**

* * *

**

Will paced the waiting room as if it was his babies that was being born and not his mothers. He had only been six when Coen was born, he hadn't known that sometimes things went wrong, especially with triplets, but he was fifteen now, and he knew better. He scanned for his siblings quickly. He was in charge of watching them, his mother was in labor, his father was with her and the hospital refused to let all six of them in the room, especially Coen. Hannah was trying to read a magazine, but her eyes kept flitting to the door that led to the hospital rooms, and that specially one that their brother or sister would be born in. Will really wished he knew if the babies were a boys or a girls, but his mom had told of doctor to tell her absolutely nothing about the genders. Mark was playing a game on his phone, but his eyes were, like Hannah's, always on the door. Aaron and Joey were trying to peek in the windows at the top of the doors, and Coen was trying to push the obsessively heavy door himself, with no luck. Will turned back around and paced the other direction.

"Do you know who those three little boys belong to?" a nurse asked. Will stopped.

"They're my brothers" he sighed.

"Can you tell them to move out of the way, we have patients coming in and out all of the time"

"Aaron, Joey, Coen, come here" he called to them. The three boys scrambled over. "You guys can't be there, people are coming in and out"

"But I want to be first to see the babies" Coen whined.

"Sorry buddy, but mommy can't come out if you are in the way"

Coen considered this. "Okay" he sighed. Aaron and Joey went to watch Mark's game and Coen went to play with a few logos Hannah had grabbed for him.

"So your mom's having a baby?" the nurse asked. She could see that Will was nervous, she wanted to reassure him, talk to him.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Are you ready to have a fourth sibling?" she smiled.

"My sixth, seventh and eighth " he corrected. The nurses eyes widened.

Your mom's having triplets?" she asked surprised.

"Yep" Will sighed. He had no idea why he was telling her so much, it must be the nerves.

"Is it hard, with you know, that many little siblings to watch over"

Will shrugged. "I guess, but I'm excited for this baby, It's weird, but I really am"

"Are you're parents?" she asked.

"Yeah" he smiled "Mom is really excited for it to get out of her. The baby must be huge, she's so big" Will inwardly smacked himself again, why was he telling her?

"I'm sorry about all these questions but I just found out I was pregnant with my second kid, and I was curious how siblings felt about it"

"It's fine" Will muttered. "Do you have any idea when the baby will be born?"

"No, your mom isn't my patient"

"Oh" he sighed. He went back to sit down slowly.

-:)-

Will awoke to his father shaking him, and immediately felt guilty about falling asleep, even if he had been the last to do so. Finn looked exhausted, his eyelids drooped and kept momentarily closing.

"Boys or girls?" Will asked quickly.

"Two boys and a girl" Finn told him.

"Are the babies okay, is mom okay?" he asked frantically.

"Your mom's fine" Finn sighed in relief. "But Will, all three of them are around three and a half pounds, they'll be in the hospital for about a month" Will started panicking on the inside, but refused to let his father know he was worried.

"They''ll be fine dad" he told him. "Can I see them?"

"Through the NICU wall, you can. We didn't even get to hold them" he muttered.

"Show me" Will told him. Finn nodded. All six of the kids followed him quietly out of the waiting room. When they reached the glass wall the kids realized they didn't know which babies were THE babies.

"These three" Finn said, detecting their question and motioning to a section. The first baby was hooked up to all kinds of breathing apparatuses, and a few doctors where checking him. He was tiny yet the biggest of the three. A little name card identified him as Luke Anthony Hudson, 4 pounds 2 ounces. He only had a little dark patch of hair on the top of his head. The second baby was the girl, she too was hooked up to all sorts of machines that Will had no idea about and had doctors around her. Her name card called her Lily Carole, 4 pounds. The last was another boy, he was the smallest, and had more doctors around him then the other two and the same breathing stuff, Will could barely make out his name. Logan Brendon.

"Why are all the doctors with him?" Coen asked gesturing to Logan.

"He's the smallest" Finn told him.

"I'm the smallest too and no doctors came to see me today"

Finn chuckled. "Not anymore Coen, you have two little brothers and a little sister now"

"Can me see mom now?" Joey asked. Finn smiled, obviously happy that the thought of Rachel.

"Of course"

-:)-

**THE END.**

**I didn't mean for that to be the end but... writers block**

**I never got my five reviews so you guys owe me one!  
**


End file.
